


don't you think we ought to know by now?

by redrocketracer



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble dump, Fluff, For tumblr drabbles and stories not long enough to be considered a plotted oneshot, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrocketracer/pseuds/redrocketracer
Summary: A collection of crenny drabblesCurrent: (instagram drabble) It's always Kenny.Fights with Tweek? Something spoken--or rather, not spoken by his dad? anything, anything too emotionally investing or draining? Kenny. His bong. And little tear drops that roll down Craig's cheek that Kenny pretends not to see.





	1. true loves kiss

It always snows in South Park, that’s a given. Craig is driving his moms stupid mini van through the storm to pick up Ruby. Ruby, who just couldn’t fucking wait until morning. It’s urgent, she says. Urgent. More like she wants to get home where there is wifi and warmth.

She’s at the Mccormick residence, which Craig pulls up to. When he steps out, his feet hit powder fresh, white snow. It’s up to his knees. Goddammit. Fucking Ruby. His slender fingers curl around the fabric of his dark blue scarf. adjusting it so he’d be provided with the ultimate warmth he could gain from it. He pushes his way to the door. Craig would just call Ruby, but she broke her cellphone and Craig doesn’t remember the number she called from. Craig can hardly see in the storm, so he doubts Ruby would see him. Or care. When Craig arrives at the front door, he lifts his fist and knocks.

There is a pause and Craig waits, impatient. Finally, Kenny opens the door. He is in a big, fluffy brown sweater and sweats. He has a bit of stubble on his chin and an exhausted expression on his countenance.

“Is Ruby here?” Craig pries. Kenny looks at Craig like he’s an idiot. Craig stares back, unwavering, trying to pretend he’s unnerved.

“What the fuck are you talking about man? Karen and Ruby haven’t been here all day.” Kenny rubs at his eyes. It’s not said in an unfriendly way, just tired and cranky. Craig is confused. What the hell.

“Did they say where they went?” Kenny smiles in his fog as if he remembers something funny.

“Kyle’s. They wanted to hang out with Ike. Your sister has the hots for him, did you know that?”

Craig blinks, frown still firmly in place.

“Oh.” He says, looking over his shoulder at the snow. He feels the bitter cold on the back of his neck. Fucking Ruby.

“No.” He let’s out a sigh closes his eyes, annoyed.

“Whatever. Bye, Kenny.” Craig says, going to turn around. Before he can take a step out into the cold again, though, Kenny grips onto the taller males shoulder.

“Uh, no. Come on. You’re staying the night, dude. It’s a fucking disaster out there” Craig looks out at the storm, the gray of the sky, the snow coming down harsh and cold. Thick, covering everything in it’s path.

“Fine. Whatever.” Craig says. He steps into the Mccormick residence. It’s dimly lit. The living rooms lights are off minus the glow from the tv. The sound of the news emits from the electronic. Craig follows Kenny to his room. He’s been there once, in middle school when Ruby and Karen first started to hang out. He looks around, there’s a few posters, a medicine bottle on the floor by the bed, a bottle of water. It’s surprisingly immaculate.

“You don’t have to wear your coat you know, I have a space heater.” Kenny says, fiddling with it. It’s pointed towards his bed, which is just a queen sized mattress on the ground. Craig blinks and watches his movements, looking at the freckly hands playing with the temperature dial.

He shakes his head ever so slightly and begins to dress down. Underneath he is in his own pajamas. A band t-shirt with flannel bottoms. Craig forms a little pile and kicks it towards Kenny’s closet. He stands there, self conscious. Tall and thin and tan with freckles, dark eyes and hair. A long nose, soft lips and sleepy, tired eyes.

Craig watches Kenny again and when he is finished messing with the space heater, he leans back. His blue eyes look up at Craig and flick from Craig’s face to…lower. Craig doesn’t know what it is but it makes his heart tug. He’s always felt weird around Kenny. He always looks at him and has an overwhelming feeling of Deja vu.

“Are you coming to bed? I don’t bite. Promise, dude.” As if waiting for permission Craig moves to crawl into bed next to Kenny. Kenny scoots over and Craig positions himself next to him, laying down. Head rested on the thin pillow. Kenny throws the covers over both of them. Craig turns off the lamp next to the mattress.

Between Kenny’s body heat, the blanket and the space heater Craig closes his eyes and tries to zone out in the warmth to pitch black. He is almost asleep when he feels Kenny turning to face him. The whole house is quiet and dark minus their breathing and movements. Kenny makes a move, slipping his arms under Craig’s and lightly grabbing his hand. He interfaces their fingers. Kind of like in elementary school when they went on that field trip. He rests their hands on Craig’s stomach. Craig doesn’t know why he allows Kenny to touch him, but it’s like he’s been yearning for it but didn’t know it. They both fall asleep.

* * *

Craig wakes up first. It has to be early morning because when he looks over his shoulder towards the window the sky is a dark gray. He let’s out a yawn and squeezes Kenny’s hand, pulling the other closer to him. Craig closes his eyes to invite sleep again.

Until it dawns on him that he fell asleep on the other side of the bed last night. He opens his eyes and realized he has his nose buried in soft black hair that smells sweet.arms wrapped around a frame that isn't Kenny. The black tressed smells like the shampoo he uses. Craig sits up and he’s looking down at himself. Peaceful, breathing even as his own chest rises and falls.

Craig looks down at his hands and realizes his fingers are shorter and adorned with freckles. This is all so surreal. What is this?

“Hello?” Craig questions the sleeping duplicate of himself. “ He shakes his shoulder, even though Craig knows he hates that. Eventually the copy turns around and dark brown eyes look at him for a few second with a small, sleepy smile until they grow wide and the duplicate shoots straight up.

“Holy shit. What the fuck?” The other Craig’s hand reaches out to touch him. It’s scary and the real Craig backs away.

“Am i dreaming? Shit dude, I’ve seen some crazy shit. But.” The fake Craig closes his eyes. But the real one notices something. The freckled hands, the shorter limbs, the familiar vocabulary…

“Kenny?” Craig questions. Craig–Kenny raises an eyebrow on the Craig’s face.

“Uh, yeah?” Craig stands up on Kenny’s bed and steps over his own body, turning on the light. He steps towards the mirror on the closet door. What he sees shocks him. Craig’s lips part on Kenny’s face. He’s looking at Kenny Mccormick. But he’s not Kenny.

“Uh…Kenny. Come here.”

* * *

So that’s how Kenny and Craig swap bodies. It’s horribly confusing. They try to run into each other, try to do a chant, they even try to hold hands again but to no avail.

With a defeated sigh from Kenny’s body, Craig stands, picking up the discarded jacket.

“I just don’t have time for this. I have photography club in an hour.” Craig says.

Kenny in Craig’s body looks frightened,

“What? You can’t go there as me.” Craig pauses and drops the jacket. He let’s out a sigh.

“Then you go, asshole.” Kenny stands and picks up the jacket from the floor.

“Give me my cellphone.” Kenny says as he slips his arms through Craig’s jacket. Craig looks at Kenny funny,

“In my pocket. Please”

Craig digs it out of Kenny pajama pocket and hands it to him. He again looks over his own face and body being controlled by someone else.

“If you act strange in my body atleast I can text and say I’m feeling weird dude. Take your cellphone too.” Craig complies and picks up his cellphone. Kenny, let’s out a long, suffering sigh. He stares ahead as if he is conflicted before making his way out.

* * *

It’s not a surprise school isn’t cancelled. They have grown so accustom to snow. The roads are already plowed and Kenny, in Craig’s body drives along the road in a slow pace to the school. It’s just down the block. When they arrive they look at eachother one final time before parting ways. Kenny stares at himself, freckles and messy blond hair. Craig at his sleepy eyes and tall, gangly frame. They both let out a mutual sigh before Craig makes his way to the cafeteria for breakfast while Kenny makes his way to the classroom hosting the photography club.

When Kenny arrives he stands outside the door for a few seconds. How does Craig act? Quiet, mostly. Calm. A bit reserved.

He can try to pull that off? Eventually the door opens and there stands Token looking up at him.

“Hey come on in dude.”

Kenny bites at Craig’s lip, and wow, soft. He wonders if Craig’s lips had always been so soft. He’s never noticed.

Token throws him a weird look. It’s just the two of them that morning and Kenny tries his hardest to be as Craig like as possible. He stays quiet and just points to things and nods his head. Token eventually throws him a nasty look.

“Listen, I don’t know if you just aren’t interested or you aren’t feeling well. But I really need you to talk to me like you usually do about the photos and project. This needs to be done.”

“What?” It comes out in nasal and it throws Kenny off a bit. He looks at the photos without seeing them.

“Craig, i just need you to be more passionate like you usually are.” It dawns on Kenny that wow, Craig always seems so apathetic. But he guesses that’s because Kenny doesn’t know him too well. He’s always admired Craig. Thought he was pretty. Long lashes, long everything and beautiful tan skin with dark hair. Kind of mysterious, quiet.

But Craig’s no mystery is he? He’s just normal. With passions like everyone else.

“I think the photo on the right has too much contrast.”

* * *

“That’s not your phone, Kenny.” Kyle’s says as Craig scrolls down his tumblr. He doesn’t look up at the redhead, instead opts for raising his middle finger up at him.

“Woah, rude.” Kyle’s says. Craig can feel his eyes on Kenny’s body and he let’s out sigh. He stuffs his phone into his pocket.

“What do you want Brof-” Craig stops himself because Kenny and Kyle probably weren’t on last name basis.

“Kyle” He finishes. Kyle is looking at him kind of confused.

“I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner friday.” He says. Craig wants to say ‘fuck off’ but he knows that would be very unlike Kenny.

“Yeah.” He says. Emphasis on it. It sounds so forced, almost like a question.

“Cool. Meet you at 5 on friday.” Kyle’s grins at him and Craig just keeps a straight expression.

* * *

The day goes by with people giving the two of them weird looks. Kenny sleeps in Craig’s class and the teacher questions if he’s ok. Craig pays attention with half interest in Kenny’s classes and gets the answers to his test all right. The teacher praises him and everyone in the class sends confused looks his way.

They both meet up by Craig’s car at the end of the day. Kenny pulls out a cigarette from his backpack that Craig is wearing in his body. They pass it back and forth.

“Do you want to come back over?” Kenny questions. He inhales the smoke from the cigarette before passing it to Craig. A few girls pass them and send a weird look in their direction. They seldom are seen together, so it’s probably a sight.

“I think i should get home. I mean. You.” Craig says, eyes falling on his own body.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

* * *

Craig gets to Kenny’s house and feels awkward as he steps into the living room. Karen and Kevin are seated on the couch and are watching the news.

Craig walks past them and goes to where he remembers Kenny’s room to be. He takes in the surroundings and walks to the mirror.

It’s weird knowing your body and seeing someone else’s when you look in the mirror. This is the first time Craig’s properly looked over Kenny. He’s really handsome. Craig notices his cheeks and ears and nose becoming red on Kenny’s body. He more noticeably blushes that Craig does in his own body.

Embarrased, Craig turns away to go lay down. But as soon as he sits down Karen peeks her head through the door.

“Ken?” Craig looks up at her. She looks nervous, timid.

“Yeah?” Craig questions. She steps in and sits next to Craig, resting her head on his arm.

“I really like Ruby.” She says. It’s soft and Craig immediately lifts a hand to start stroking her hair. He feels like she needs that.

“Oh?” He questions. He can feel his shirt getting damp from the younger girls tears.

“I like her so much. But she likes Ike. I feel like i had a chance and now it’s gone.” A sob escapes from her lips.

“I’m so stupid.” She cries into Craig’s arm and Craig is a little lost at what to do. He keeps petting down her hair.

“What should I do Kenny? Please.” Craig remembers the way Ruby looks at Karen, the pictures she has of the other girl in her room, the smiles she has when the two of them are together. Oddly enough, Craig never hears anything about Ike. He didn’t even know Ruby knew who he was.

“It think she likes you too.” Craig says, sincere. Karen must have sensed it because she sits up with teary eyes and looks at Craig in Kenny’s body. Looks at his face for any signs that he’s joking.

“Why do you say that?” She pries. Craig rests a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s just the way she looks and acts around you.” He knows how Ruby usually has such a hard personality. Hard and cold.

“She looks happy”

Karen smiles

* * *

The Tucker residence is quiet and Kenny steps into Craig’s room. It’s nest and orderly. Kenny immediately goes to Craig’s computer to do research.

He doesn’t know what to type in. What to look for. He searches around. Blindly searching.

Eventually he types “body swap fix”. It’s mostly all theory. But he finds one that catches his attention. It talks about how some people are destined for eachother, and how their bodies will swap if they need eachother. And how if they kiss they’ll be put back in order.

Kenny bites Craig’s lip at the thought and imagines Kissing Craig from his real body. It’s such an arousing thought. Fuck.

He turns off the computer, overwhelmed. He lays down in Craig’s bed and rests, willing the boner he has to go away. He feels like it would be wrong to touch himself in Craig’s body.

* * *

The week continues on with Craig and Kenny confused and trying to brain storm how to get to eachother bodies again. Eventually, Friday rolls around and Craig realizes he has to go to Kyle’s.

“I don’t even like Kyle.” He says to Kenny. It’s weird because the two of them have been talking so much lately. Craig finds that he likes talking to Kenny. It’s so easy. Effortless.

“He’s not so bad.”

“Yeah, ok.” Kenny rolls his eyes, they are leaning against Craig’s families mini van. It’s 3rd period at school and they decided to ditch.

* * *

Kyle house is just as Craig remembers it. pictures all over the place, video game module in front of the living room tv, guitar hero controller behind the tv. The smell of fried chicken hits his nostrils. The two of them have been playing call of Duty for the past hour.

“Dinner is done Bubbala” Shield announces. Kyle pauses the game and goes to take his place at the dining table. Craig follows after.

They eat with Mrs Broflovski questioning Kyle about his day. It’s a nice conversation. Unlike the table at Craig’s house. Craig remains quiet. Picking at his food.

“I learned something about soulmate mythology today.” Kyle says, he looks so fascinated. Craig looks up, mildly interested.

“What’s that, Bubbala?” Mrs Broflovski questions. Kyle grins.

“It was about body swapping. Apparently if your soul mate desperately needs or wants you, you’ll switch bodies until you realize it. The only way to switch back is to kiss.” Kyle further explains the origins and facts. But Craig has dropped his fork. He thinks of his lips to Kenny’s. Thinks about his hand curling into blond locks. Thinks about it all.

“I gotta go.” Craig says. He shoots up and makes his way to the door.

“Thanks, but I gotta go.” The door shuts behind him.

* * *

Kenny hears the knock when he’s looking through the Tucker refridgerator. It’s snowing again, a storm. He wonders who the hell could that be. When he arrives at the door and pulls it open he sees his own face and body. He knows it’s Craig though. Before he can say anything Craig is smashing their lips together. Kenny is confused at first but complies, yearning for this for a long time. He feels like the world is spinning as he grabs onto any part of Craig he can. He feels aroused and dizzy.

When he opens his eyes he’s staring back at Craig Tucker. Craig Tucker in the body he belongs to.


	2. it's always kenny

The smell of smoke lingers in the air along with fabreeze. It's cold, the exposure of the bitter, winter wind from an open window. It bites at Craig's nose and feet and sends shivers up his whole blanketed frame. The ragged, beaten down comforter belongs to Kenny. And it's barely enough to keep them warm.

 

Chocolate eyes open to the dark of Kenny's room. They insantly fall on moon illuminated, bare shoulders. Freckled and kissed with beauty marks. There is a pull to wrap his arms around the other. However, Craig hesitates. Closes his eyes to the pitch black that lays under. It's quiet minus the hum of the fan Kenny always puts on. No matter how cold it is. "I cant sleep without the noise" he says. Craig will roll his eyes and look back down at his cellphone.

 

He wishes he protested as his teeth clatter together. Craig tries to humor sleep, inticing it, inviting it. It does not fall, though. He's stuffed his arms in his tshirt when he hears it. The shuffling of blankets and bed creaking. Kenny is probably thirsty. Probably going ro step over him, thinking he's slumbering. Finding his way to the bathroom sink.

 

Whatever.

 

However, an arm falls over Craig's frame. Pulling him closer to Kenny's body and warmth. Craig lets out a pleased sigh as he buries his nose in Kenny's neck. Brushing against the others adams apple. Inhaling his scent. Axe and sweat. Its not pleasent, but its Kenny.

 

It's always Kenny.

 

Fights with Tweek? Something spoken--or rather, not spoken by his dad? anything, anything too emotionally investing or draining? Kenny. His bong. And little tear drops that roll down Craig's cheek that Kenny pretends not to see.


End file.
